stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Atria D'blae
Atria D'blae was an Orion slave girl and Orion Syndicate agent in the late 24th and early 25th Centuries. While posing as a slave and maintaining the illusion even to the point of being bought and sold, Atria was in fact a covert operative and the defacto Orion Syndicate handler and boss of anyone who wound up "owning" her. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Drozana Station In the late 24th Century Atria D'blae posed as an Orion slave girl aboard the Ferengi-run Drozana Station. While there, she conceived a child with a Human who served as a Captain in Starfleet. She gave birth in 2390 to her daughter, the Human-Orion hybrid Nita. Although Nita's father left before she was born, Atria made a necklace out of a Starfleet combadge and gave it to Nita as a memento of him and told her to be proud of her parentage. Atria would remain on the station for five years, raising her daughter in the diverse and often chaotic environment. At some point during this time she and her daughter were attacked by two muggers. Atria used her skills in Orion dance-fighting and a pair of hidden blades to kill both of the attackers, stabbing one of them in the abdomen. At another point Nita became trapped in a turboshaft on Drozana Station for several hours, causing Atria to become worried sick about her. In 2395 she sold Nita to Rema, so that she could be brought to the new Orion homeworld of Ter'jas Mor aboard the transport [[OSS Melani's Jewel|OSS Melani's Jewel]] and trained as an Orion slave girl, like her mother. The day Melani's Jewel departed, Atria was bought by another Orion Syndicate agent using a secure and heavily filtered channel from a remote relay station, as a pretense for assigning her elsewhere. When Melani's Jewel was later attacked and Nita was among the three survivors rescued by the IKS'' Ki'tang'' the crew of the Ki'tang was unable to track down Atria to inform her of her daughter's fate and chose to keep Nita's survival a secret, believing they were thus saving her from a life of dishonorable slavery. ("Becoming Klingon") OSS Cluros Twelve years later, Atria was "owned" by Commander Ursan, and had been using her pheromones to control him for over two years. She was effectively the real master of the Orion Syndicate scout ship [[OSS Cluros|OSS Cluros]], even giving the ship it's ironic name. In general she was dissatisfied with the D12 class ship, considering it a junker forced on the Orion Syndicate because of their and the Klingon Empire's desperate need for ships. She was also dissatisfied with certain non-Orion members of the crew, in particular the ship's violent and unstable Gorn chief engineer Rgsar and its Nausicaan tactical officer Gravazk, both of whom were immune to her pheromones due to their physiology—a fact she considered unfortunate, as it limited her control over them. She kept all of these feelings to herself, though, carefully projecting an air of carefree coolness as a part of her role and her adherence to the Orion philosophy of cluros. In 2407, Atria acted as defacto leader of the Cluros during a mission to investigate the presence of the [[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]] at the Dragon's Head Nebula. They discovered that the Nautilus was in the process of attempting to rescue the crew of one of their shuttles from the planet Yamatai inside the nebula and witnessed the destruction of the rescue shuttle by polaric ion discharges. Atria incorrectly concluded that Starfleet had attempted to make first contact with the Solarii on the planet in attempt to get their hands on an advanced energy weapon based on polaric ion energy. Following her suggestions Ursan ordered the Cluros into the nebula, approaching the planet Yamatai cloaked. Once there they beamed aboard the surviving members of the Starfleet shuttle crews. Atria brought their leader, Commander Antori Drel to the bridge to interrogate him, in hopes of learning the location of the polaric ion technology so she could steal it for herself. At Antori's insistence, she allowed Lieutenant Carlin Agran to accompany them. Carlin and Antori attempted to convince her to land the Cluros on the planet. Atria instead suggested they try to leave and Ursan ordered the Cluros to ascend out of the planet's atmosphere. Unfortunately in route the Cluros was severely damaged by polaric ion discharges and Ursan was badly wounded by shrapnel. Atria openly assumed command during the crisis, attempting to continue the ascent until the formation of an ion storm beyond the planet's atmosphere forced her to reconsider. She ordered the Cluros to land, hoping that whoever or whatever controlled the polaric ion discharges would recognize it as an act of surrender. Unfortunately the Cluros was shot down by a final discharge before her order could be carried out. Atria ordered an emergency command-module separation in an effort to land at least some of her crew safely. After the crash she dragged Ursan out of the bridge to safety, and following a subsequent Solarii attack she and Ursan became the only survivors of the Cluros. Atria reluctantly teamed up with the Starfleet crash survivors, helping them retrieve her personal shuttle from the wreck of the Cluros' engineering hull. She aided them in tracking down the last information they needed to defeat the polaric ion energy entity and the Solarii, then helped them escape aboard an ancient starship. The starship was nearly destroyed by a subspace shockwave, but Atria and the other survivors were beamed aboard the Nautilus just in time. After her rescue Atria and Ursan spent nearly a month in the brig of the Nautilus as prisoners of war. They were eventually released by Lieutenant Sam Hayashi, who let them go out of gratitude for their help on Yamatai. Atria and Ursan stowed away aboard a shuttle headed for the neutral Xarantine System, from which they presumably escaped back to Klingon space. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters Category:Orions